


Interesante

by LaryssaD17



Series: In A Galaxy Far Far Away [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad Boy Kylo Ren, Badass Rey, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fluff, Reylo - Freeform, Rivalry, Sexual Tension
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:20:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21762097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaryssaD17/pseuds/LaryssaD17
Summary: No era secreto para nadie que visitaba el centro comercial con frecuencia o que trabaja en ese pasillo que Rey Kenobi de Forever 21 y Kylo Ren de Hot Topic tenian una terrible rivalidad que pasaba todos los límites hechos por el hombre con respecto a rivalidades.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Reylo
Series: In A Galaxy Far Far Away [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691035
Comments: 12
Kudos: 21





	Interesante

-Bien, déjame repasar esto antes de irme.- dijo Rey, sosteniendo el dinero en sus manos mientras miraba a Finn.- Es un expreso sin azúcar para Poe, un capuchino con dos de azúcar para ti y un latte sin crema para Rose.

-No olvides las donas y el sándwich para Rose.- le recordó su amigo de piel oscura mientras doblaba unos suéteres de “Toy Story”. 

-Claro, ¿cómo olvidar las donas? ¿Las traigo glaseadas o de chocolate? 

-¡Chocolate!- gritó Poe desde la esquina en donde estaban los zapatos. 

-¡Okay!- contestó Rey, contando el dinero que tenías en las manos. Repasó todo de nuevo mirando a Finn por si se equivocaba, pero cuando lo tuvo todo, asintió.- Bien, regreso en unos minutos. No asesinen a un cliente. 

-No te preocupes, Rey. Yo los vigilo.- le dijo Rose con una sonrisa mientras vestía un maniquí. 

La castaña le sonrió y salió corriendo de la tienda hacía la cafetería que había en ese mismo pasillo mientras repetía la orden una y otra vez en un intento de no olvidarla. Se acercó a la cafetería algo apurada, mirando el dinero, preocupada por si se le habían caído algunas monedas, que no se fijó en el chico grande que salía. 

Chocaron y las monedas que tanto intentó que no se le cayeran, tocaron el suelo. 

-Dios, lo siento.- dijo Rey sintiéndose patética, pero todo se le quitó cuándo vio quien era.- Ah, eres tú.- le dijo con desánimo como si fuera una tragedia encontrarlo. 

-Sí, yo. Veo que sigues igual de torpe y antipática que siempre, Kenobi.- ella rodó los ojos, antes de agacharse para recoger las monedas. 

-Veo que lo sarcástico y arrogante no se te ha ido, Ren.- dijo ella cuando se puso en pie de nuevo. 

Ambos intercambiaron miradas de odio. 

No era secreto para nadie que visitaba el centro comercial con frecuencia o que trabajaba en ese pasillo que Rey Kenobi de Forever 21 y Kylo Ren de Hot Topic tenían una terrible rivalidad que pasaba todos los límites hechos por el hombre con respecto a rivalidades. 

Eran tan diferentes como el sol y la luna o el día y la noche y aunque decían detestarse con el alma, algunas personas como Rose decían que en realidad se gustaban. Lo cual…obviamente Rey negaba. 

-¿Nuestra apuesta de quien vende más este fin de semana sigue en pie?- le preguntó con esa voz grave y odiosa que la ponía medio nerviosa a veces. 

Antes de contestarle, Rey se echó a un lado para dejar a la gente pasar y se cruzó de brazos.  
Él en cambio permaneció con su pose de niño malo e intimidante mientras sostenía una bolsa de papel con una mano y la otra la hundía en uno de sus bolsillos. 

Vestía una de esas camisetas de bandas de Rock negras (como su alma y actitud) que solía usar siempre, pero Rey no se dejó intimidar. Al menos no del todo. 

-Por supuesto que sí. ¿Ya te preparaste para perder la apuesta? 

-Ya quisieras. La que va perder es otra. 

-Sí, claro. Sigan poniendo heavy metal y los clientes saldrán huyendo. 

-Es mejor que esa música de boy bands que tienen allá.- dijo con burla.- Y ni hablar cuando ponen One Direction. Los chicos salen asqueados.- Rey lo miró con el ceño fruncido sabiendo que solo los mencionó porque ella tenía puesta una camiseta de esa banda hoy. 

-Como digas.- le dijo parándose derecha y orgullosa de sí misma.- Veremos quién es el verdadero perdedor el lunes. Hasta entonces, buen día.

Rey estaba dispuesta a pasarle por el lado para entrar a la cafetería y olvidarse por completo de su existencia, cuando sintió una mano enroscarse en su brazo. Detuvo su andar y regresó los pasos hasta estar frente a él de nuevo.

-¡Hey!- iba a empezar a quejarse y a mirarlo mal, cuando su cuerpo se congeló y se le atragantaron las palabras. 

El pelinegro se le acercó demasiado para su gusto (realmente no) y la miró directamente a los ojos. Rey se puso algo nerviosa y retrocedió un poco la cabeza, pero no se movió más allá. La cercanía era tanta, que podía oler su perfume. 

-Antes que te vayas quería decirte que me gusta la pizza de vegetales para almorzar. Podrías comprar una cuando pierdas la apuesta, tal y como acordamos. 

Rey tragó saliva con algo de dificultad e intentó controlarse. El corazón se le quería salir del pecho y la voz ronca y la sonrisa traviesa que había sacado al final la pusieron más nerviosa de lo que estaba. 

Sin embargo, así como empezó, así de rápido terminó. Kylo se alejó de ella, la soltó y se aclaró la garganta. 

-Buen día, señorita Kenobi.- le dijo, con el tono arrogante y seco que solía usar normalmente. Y sin más, se fue, dejándola allí, bajo la mirada extraña de los que entraban y salían a la cafetería y sintiéndose como una completa tonta. 

Luego de negar con la cabeza para sí misma, entró a la cafetería, pidió lo que recordaba de la orden, pagó y regresó a la tienda. Cuando Finn le preguntó si estaba bien, ella simplemente asintió, pero la realidad era que no estaba bien. Para nada bien. 

-Tenemos que vender lo más posible este fin de semana.- le dijo a Poe, quien la miró raro mientras acomodaba los zapatos.

El castaño miró al de piel oscura y a la asiática, pero ambos levantaron los hombros igual de confundidos. 

Mientras, al otro lado del pasillo, en la tienda de en frente, Kylo Ren sonreía para sí mismo mientras doblaba unas camisetas de Black Sabbath pensando en lo graciosa que se veía Rey toda nerviosa por su presencia. 

Aquel sería un fin de semana súper interesante.


End file.
